LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is a video game developed by Traveller's Tales, which have also made LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Indiana Jones 1 and 2 and LEGO Batman, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released in Europe on June 25th 2010 and on June 29th 2010 in North America for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PC, PlayStation 2, PSP and Nintendo DS platforms. So far, Amazon.co.uk has only published the Wii version for pre-order, therefore this is likely to be the main console this game was created for. “We are creating' an open, wide-ranging experience within Hogwarts that is full of '' fun and ''''LEGO 'magic,”'' said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “ is one of the most beloved and well-respected characters, and we look forward to bringing gamers a new way of interacting in the universe with the LEGO games’ great humour and exploration.” ''“is one of the world’s most popular and inspirational heroes, and will appeal to a generation of gamers who grew up immersed in the books and films, and also loved playing with LEGO toys,” ''said Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President, Development and Production, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. ''“The game is geared for players to experience a good mix of puzzle solving gameplay with exploration and battle in some of the most beloved Harry Potter environments, plus a few other surprises.” '' A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing the following features:Contents of Collector's Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Year 1 - 4 Game Revealed * ''Behind The Scenes of LEGO Harry Potter * Fun on the Set of Harry Potter * Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Look at "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" * Exclusive set of 4 House Crest LEGO magnets * Free set of avatar clothes for the Xbox 360 Gameplay The game is based on the first four books and films of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. The main playable characters are Harry, Ron and Hermione. The game features a total of 167 characters who can be unlocked by finding the special pieces hidden around the Hogwarts secret places and level missions. The game plot follows the first four books with some little differences and some changes that looked darker (like in the LEGO Indiana Jones videogame where the Nazi symbols where omitted) to be a game for all the family like the Unicorn or the Cedric Diggory deaths. During The sub-missions include seeking for Red Bricks, the Golden Bricks, the mentioned Character Pieces, rescueing Hogwarts students and the True Wizard achievements. Harry and his friends will learn in the Hogwarts castle how to use spells, charms, jinxes, and preparing potions, as well they will visit a lot of familiar places like Hogwarts Castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest or Hogsmeade. Differences from the films, books, and games ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to take all the lights out. * The cat at Privet Drive is not the Animagus form of Minerva McGonagall but just a normal one. * Piers Polkiss is omitted. * Vernon Dursley's hair and moustache colour is brown, but in the Book it's black. * Harry Potter did not return to the cupboard under the stairs after Vernon Dursley tore up the letter from Hogwarts. * The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster and the washing machine. * The Ravenclaw banners that are displayed in the Great Hall are more purple than blue. * In the movie Uncle Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Double Barrel Shot-gun but in the game Hagrid simply scares the Dursleys out of their wits, knocking them out. * In the game Griphook opens Vault 712 which has a goblins disco to the Harry Potter theme. * In the movie Ron, Harry and Hermione get scared of Fluffy. In the game Ron pulls out a Trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" * In the book, and film Ron makes fun of Hermione and makes her cry. In the game Draco throws a brownie at Hermione's face and makes her cry. * Miles Bletchley is omitted. * In the Forbidden Forest, Harry uses Red Sparks to let the others know he is in trouble. This actually happens in the Book not the film. * There is some differences in the unicorn part: : There's a sick unicorn at Hagrid's cottage. : Voldemort doesn't kill the unicorn and tries to eat it with a fork and knife. : Voldemort attempts to kill the unicorn after Firenze scares him. * Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quirrell. In the movie Hermione goes and gets Dumbledore. * Harry, Ron & Hermione see Quirrell walking up the stairs to the forbidden corridor. And when they enter they are seen by Quirrell when they enter Fluffy's room. In the film and books they don't know who wants to steal the stone until the last room, though they believe it to be Snape. * When Harry touches Voldemort in the face, his parents applaud for him in the Mirror of Erised. When Harry goes unconscious by Voldemort, Harry's parents yell to Voldemort. * Voldemort spins Quirrell's head to see his face and fight Harry and Hermione. * Snape doesn't get bitten by Fluffy. * The Norbert part is only available in a time-turner mission where you have to help Hagrid to heat Norbert's egg. * Ron doesn't go unconscious during the chess-game. Instead, he falls over the chess sword while following Harry & Hermione to the last room. * Snape and Quirrell do not have a confrontation during Harry's search in the restricted section. * Ron searches with Harry in the Restricted Section. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or been taken away. * Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head (meaning it is a male, instead of female in the novel). * Hermione's note about the Chamber of Secrets is just a picture of a basilisk and a pipe. * Ginny is awake and playable in the Chamber of Secrets, though this is, as with Hermione during the Quirrell boss fight, a feature to make it more co-op friendly. * The basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. * When Mrs. Mason is hit by the pudding, Dudley starts to eat the pudding from her head. * The Dursleys have a sign in their room which is supposed to mean: "No wands used in this house!". * During the Quidditch match, Hermione notices Dobby cursing the Bludger. In the book and movie, Harry finds out when he is already in the hospital wing. * When Harry enters his room at Privet Drive, Dobby is throwing his books in the trash can. Because Harry might not go back to Hogwarts. * The Dursleys install a security fence in their backyard, in addition to the bars on Harry's window. * Ron and Harry do not facially transform into Crabbe and Goyle, respectively. They merely wear their robes and hairstyles like a hat. * The Dursleys aren't wearing formal clothing during their meeting with the Masons. * Fred and George don't come to rescue Harry, but in the novel they do. * The Polyjuice potion does not take a month to brew, although this is deliberate done to save time. * Molly Weasley does not send a howler to Ron for stealing the car. * Ron's broken wand is only shown to malfunction twice, during an optional scene in Hagrid's garden where Ron spits slugs, and when Lockhart attempts to use it to erase Harry and Ron's memories. * Ginny's messages aren't written in blood, since this game is more family orientated. * In the novel and the film, after the Flying Ford Anglia saved Harry and Ron from Aragog, they have to get in. But in the game, the Flying Ford Anglia includes a light-blue flying scooter that Harry rides it to escape from Aragog and get out of the Forbidden Forest with Ron in the car. * Lavender Brown is omitted. * Aragog chases Ron and Harry but in the book and the film it is Aragog's family who chases them. * The garden gnomes are featured in the Burrow's garden unlike in the film. [[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban]] * In the book and film the black dog appears in front of Harry out from the bushes but in the game he is seen on a playground roundabout. * In the film, Harry throws snowballs with the Invisibility Cloak to Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood. in the game Draco makes an igloo and uses it like a tank to shoot snowballs. * When Harry casts Expecto Patronum on dementors they instantly vanish, instead of being repelled away like in the book and film (although in the cutscenes they are simply repelled though). * Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley are omitted. * When the Knight Bus passes between two London Buses it does not squeeze itself as well as everything in it like in the film. Instead it stretches itself upwards allowing the bus to make itself thinner brick-by-brick. * Stan Shunpike doesn't appear as the Knight Bus conductor but he is a playable character. * Cornelius Fudge doesn't talk to Harry when he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron. * Kellah and Bem are omitted. * When Harry is in Hogsmeade, he does not have to wear his Invisibility Cloak unlike in the Book or the Film; Draco does not run to tell on Harry, unlike the events in the Book. * Aunt Marge starts to mention Harry's parents when she finds a picture of them. * Buckbeak does not appear to break Malfoy's arm, since he is able to use it to point at Hagrid without effort. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' * Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. * The Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria is omitted. Is replaced by the Death Eaters' attack to the camp. * Cedric Diggory teams up with Harry during the second and final challenges. * Cedric Diggory does get killed by Voldemort, during the escape, however Dumbledore shows Amos Diggory instructions to re-build his son.that means Cedric does not actually die in the game. * The dragon chases Harry and Hermione inside the Hogwarts castle as well. * Frank Bryce is omitted, to be replaced by a milkman. * The Golden Egg is floating over fire. * Hermione is in the dragon chase. * Voldemort allows his Death Eaters to attack Harry although in the film he orders them to stand down so as to allow himself to kill Harry * The Yule Ball has been omitted, despite being able to purchase certain characters in their formal wear. * The Cho Chang meeting in the Owlery is also omitted as there is no Yule Ball. * Harry does not use his Invisibility Cloak to get a sneak peek at the dragons. * Like in the film, Hagrid and Madam Maxime have a good relationship. * Igor Karkaroff's aide is omitted. * The game features all the four dragons of the First Task unlike in the film which they're only mentioned some of them: the Chinese Fireball (red), the Common Welsh Green (green), the Swedish Short-Snout (blue) and the Hungarian Horntail. * In the third task there is a giant living sphinx statue and the riddle of the acromantula written in a wall of the labyrinth as well as an acromantula itself. The sphinx and the acromantula part is not featured in the film but in the book is featured. * The Pensieve part where Harry finds out about Barty Crouch Jr. is omitted. List of characters , as depicted in the game]] The main characters (Harry, Ron and Hermione) are controlled since the start of the game but some of them can be found in the missions and hidden places. Afterwards they can be unlocked when you buy them in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Some characters can be bought with different clothes. The majority of characters featured can be controlled however giant creatures like the troll, the basilisk or the Hungarian Horntail cannot be playable as well as the dementors or Firenze. The * indicates the character is playable. The trio * Harry Potter* (Available in Muggle clothes, jumper, Hogwarts uniform, Quidditch uniform, First Task uniform, Second Task uniform, Third Task uniform, Yule Ball tuxedo, pyjamas, girl disguise, and with Slytherin disguise as a Polyjuice Potion Gregory Goyle) * Hermione Granger* (Available in Muggle clothes, Hogwarts uniform, Yule Ball dress and as a Polyjuice Potion Millicent Bulstrode's cat) * Ron Weasley* (Available in Muggle clothes, Hogwarts uniform, pyjamas, Yule Ball tuxedo, girl disguise, and with Slytherin disguise as polyjuice potion Vincent Crabbe) Hogwarts staff and students Professors * Albus Dumbledore* (Available with purple robes or grey robes) * Minerva McGonagall* (can transform into her animagus cat form) * Severus Snape* * Rubeus Hagrid* * Filius Flitwick* * Pomona Sprout* * Rolanda Hooch* * Quirinus Quirrell* (Available in Voldemort form) * Gilderoy Lockhart* (Available with green robes or his normal clothes) * Remus Lupin* (can transform into his werewolf form) * Alastor Moody* * Unidentified female teacher (II) * Septima Vector* * Aurora Sinistra* * Sybill Trelawney* * Cuthbert Binns* Other staff * Argus Filch* (can control Mrs. Norris) * Irma Pince* * Poppy Pomfrey* * Sorting Hat Students ;Gryffindor house * Neville Longbottom* (Available with Hogwarts uniform or pyjamas) * Seamus Finnigan* * Dean Thomas* * Parvati Patil* (Available with Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress) * Percy Weasley* (Available with Muggle or prefect clothes) * Ginny Weasley* (Available with Muggle or Hogwarts uniform) * Fred Weasley* (Available with Muggle clothes, Hogwarts uniform and Quidditch uniform) * George Weasley* (Available with Muggle clothes, Hogwarts uniform and Quidditch uniform) * Oliver Wood* * Katie Bell* * Angelina Johnson* * Alicia Spinnet* * Lee Jordan* * Colin Creevey* * Gryffindor boy* * Gryffindor girl* * Gryffindor prefect* ;Slytherin house * Draco Malfoy* (Available with Muggle clothes, Quidditch uniform and Hogwarts uniform) * Vincent Crabbe* (Available with Muggle clothes and Hogwarts uniform) * Gregory Goyle* (Available with Muggle clothes and Hogwarts uniform) * Millicent Bulstrode* * Marcus Flint* * Slytherin boy* * Slytherin girl* * Slytherin prefect* ;Ravenclaw house * Padma Patil* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress) * Cho Chang* * Penelope Clearwater* * Ravenclaw boy* * Ravenclaw girl* * Ravenclaw prefect* ;Hufflepuff house * Cedric Diggory* (Available in Muggle clothes, Hogwarts uniform, First Task uniform, Second Task uniform and Third Task uniform) * Justin Finch-Fletchley* * Susan Bones* * Ernie Macmillan* * Hannah Abbott* * Hufflepuff boy* * Hufflepuff girl* * Hufflepuff prefect* Wizard World-related Order of the Phoenix * Sirius Black* (can transform into his animagus dog form) * Arthur Weasley* * Molly Weasley* Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers * Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle* (Available in Quirrell version, 16 year old Hogwarts student and final form) * Lucius Malfoy* * Peter Pettigrew* (can transform into his animagus rat form, Scabbers) * Walden Macnair* * Bartemius Crouch Jr.* * Death Eater* Ministry of Magic * Cornelius Fudge* * Bartemius Crouch Sr.* * Amos Diggory* Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron * Ollivander* * Tom* * Doris Crockford* * Madam Malkin* Hogsmeade * Madam Rosmerta* * Shrunken Heads Knight Bus * Ernie Prang* * Stan Shunpike* Hogwarts Express * Trolley Witch* Other staff * Rita Skeeter* (can transform into a bug) * Dragon keeper* * Witch* (Available in white and grey) * Wizard* (Available in red and green) * Shifty wizard* * Boy* * Girl* Beauxbatons * Fleur Delacour* (Available in Beauxbatons uniform, First Task uniform, Second Task uniform and Third Task uniform) * Gabrielle Delacour* * Olympe Maxime * Beauxbatons student Durmstrang * Viktor Krum* (Available in Durmstrang uniform, First Task uniform, Shark form and Third Task uniform) * Igor Karkaroff* * Durmstrang student* Ghosts * Moaning Myrtle* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and swimsuit) * Nearly Headless Nick* * The Grey Lady* * Fat Friar* * Bloody Baron* * James Potter* * Lily Evans* * Professor Binns* Muggles * Vernon Dursley* * Petunia Dursley* * Dudley Dursley* * Marjorie Dursley * Mr. Mason* * Mrs. Mason* * Milkman* * Station guard* Creatures * Fang* * Dobby* * Griphook* * Hedwig (She sends red bricks to Diagon Alley) * Mrs. Norris* (Only playable with Argus Filch) * Fawkes * Firenze * Mountain Troll (As a final boss) * Security troll (They protect some Hogwarts entrances during the third year. They can use expansive waves when someone throws a spell to them) * Boggart (As an enemy. It turns into a dementor, McGonagall giving a bad grade, a spider, Snape, a moon, Voldemort, Harry Potter, and a eye.) * Whomping Willow (As a final boss) * Dementor (As enemies and as a final boss) * Hungarian Horntail * Swedish Short-Snout * Chinese Fireball * Common Welsh Green * Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk (As a final boss) * Acromantula (As an enemy) * Crookshanks* (Only playable with Hermione when the third year starts) * Norbert * Buckbeak* (Only playable in some missions) * Cornish Pixie (As an enemy) * Bowtruckle (They help building wooden ladders in the Forbidden Forest) * Mandrake (Can be taken by a wizard with earhelders to crash crystals) * Trevor* (Only playable with Neville Longbottom) * Giant Squid (Its tentacles are seen during the Second Task and in the Chamber of Secrets) * Scabbers* (Only playable with Ron Weasley and can be transformed from Pettigrew's animagus ability) * Aragog (As a final boss) * Werewolf* (Only available with Remus Lupin's transformation ability) * Devil's Snare (As an enemy) * Gargoyle * Goblin * Gnome * Sphinx (As a statue in the Third Task) * Grindylow (As an enemy in the Second Task) * Merpeople (As enemies in the Second Task) List of places Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Classrooms * Charms Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Wingardium Leviosa spell lesson and another for the Lumos spell lesson. * Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Immobulus and Riddikulus spells, and another for the Patronus and Reducto spell lessons. * Transfiguration Classroom which also contains a practice room. * Potions Classroom * Herbology Classroom * Divination Classroom * Care of Magical Creatures * Flying Courtyard Common rooms * Ravenclaw Tower * Slytherin Dungeon * Hufflepuff Basement * Gryffindor Tower Other places * Great Hall * Headmaster's office * Library and Restricted Section * Mirror of Erised room / Storage Room * Clock Tower and Clock Tower Courtyard * Owlery * Hospital wing * One-Eyed Witch Passage * Third Floor Corridor * Grand Staircase * Second-floor girls' lavatory * Chamber of Secrets * Middle Courtyard * Prefects' Bathroom * Muggle Studies Classroom Hogwarts Grounds * Hogwarts Lake * Hagrid's hut * Quidditch pitch * Stone circle * Greenhouses * Covered Bridge Hogsmeade * Honeydukes * Shrieking Shack * The Three Broomsticks * Hogsmeade Station Other magical places * Diagon Alley ** Ollivander's Wand Shop ** Gringotts ** Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions ** Flourish and Blotts ** Eeylops Owl Emporium * Leaky Cauldron * Knockturn Alley * Platform 9 and 3/4 * The Burrow * Mr. Roberts's campsite Muggle places * Little Whinging ** Privet Drive * King's Cross Station * Hut-on-the-Rock * London * Godric's Hollow List of known spells Taught spells * Reducto * Lumos ** Lumos Solem * Wingardium Leviosa * Incendio (DS version only) * Immobulus * Reparo (DS version only) * Aresto Momentum (DS version only) * Expecto Patronum * Expelliarmus * Riddikulus * Transfiguration spell Spells bought in Diagon Alley * Accio * Flipendo * Rictusempra * Stupefy * Locomotor Mortis * Glacius * Slugulus Eructo * Multicorfors * Entomorphis * Tarantallegra * Redactum Skullus * Colovaria * Calvorio * Anteoculatia * Herbifors * Incarcerous * Trip Jinx * Engorgio Skullus Dark spells * Avada Kedavra * Crucio External links *Link to download the PC demo *videos.cheatcc.com/player.aspx?id=759 *www.eurogamer.net/articles/warner-confirms-lego-harry-potter_9 *www.magicisbuilding.com (Official Site) (Password for VIP Area is Expecto Patronum) Notes and references fr:Lego Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe